1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a transmitting device for high speed communication, and an interface circuit and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal use, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer, and a smart phone, may be configured by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate at high speed to process a large amount of data within a short time. The electronic components may generally communicate through interface circuits. The electronic components may communicate in various schemes, where a serial communication scheme is an example.
As the performance of electronic components improve, there is a greater need for a communication scheme capable of increasing bandwidth and reducing power consumption. In order to meet such need, various new serial communication schemes are needed in the art.